marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 3
Volume: 1 Issue: 3 Month: July Year: 1963 ---- Credits Editor: Stan Lee Writer: Stan Lee Pencils: Steve Ditko Inker Steve Ditko Colourist: Unknown Letterer: John Duffy Cover Art: Steve Ditko ---- Synopsis "Spider-Man Versus Doctor Octopus" Spider-Man catches Charlie and his two pals robbing a warehouse. Surprising them with his Spider Signal light, he quickly overcomes them and webs them up for the police. Meanwhile, atomic scientist Otto Octavius, known to his colleagues as Doctor Octopus because of the unique set of four remote-controlled "arms" he invented for handling radioactive material, is hard at work at the U.S. Atomic Research Center. Suddenly his experiment goes awry. In the ensuing explosion, Otto Octavius's mechanical arms fuse to his body, and the excess radiation alters his brain. When he awakens at Bliss Private Hospital, he discovers that he can make his mechanical arms move by thought alone, just as if they were his real arms. With his brain unbalanced, Dr. Octopus forcibly takes over the hospital as his first criminal act. J. Jonah Jameson learns of the strange events at the hospital, and sends Peter Parker to take some photographs. Peter sneaks into the hospital as Spider-Man, and discovers the hospital staff held captive by Dr. Octopus. Spider-Man is badly beaten in their battle, but Dr. Octopus's captives manage to escape. Dr. Octopus returns to the U.S. Atomic Research Center and takes over its computer, and soon gains possession of the greatest source of atomic power in the nation. Meanwhile, Peter Parker is dispirited following his defeat. The government asks the Fantastic Four to retake the laboratory from Dr. Octopus, but they decline because of other commitments. The Human Torch, unable to use his flame because of a viral illness, nevertheless appears at Midtown High School to address the student body. The speech he gives is so inspiring that Peter Parker regains his self-confidence. He decides he can defeat Dr. Octopus after all. Spider-Man soon enters the laboratory, where he builds two devices from chemicals and wire. When Dr. Octopus finds him Spider-Man tosses one of the devices around two of the criminal's mechanical arms, melting them together. Then he squirts web fluid all over Dr. Octopus's glasses. Temporarily blinded with two of his arms stuck together, Dr. Octopus is easily knocked out and left helpless for the police. When Spider-Man later thanks the Human Torch for his inspiring speech, the Human Torch, cured of his illness, is perplexed. ---- 'FEATURED CHARACTER(S):' *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) 'SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:' *May Reilly Parker (Aunt May) *J. Jonah Jameson *Flash Thompson (Midtown High Student) 'VILLIANS:' *Doctor Octopus - First Appearance. 'OTHER CHARACTERS:' *The Human Torch II *Peter Parker's High School Classmates - First Appearance *Charlie and his two unnamed assistants (Petty Crooks) *The Staff of Bliss Private Hospital 'LOCATIONS:' *Midtown High School - First Appearance. *US Atomic Research Center - First Appearance. *Bliss Private Hospital - First Appearance. 'ITEMS:' * - First Appearance. ---- Notes *Spider-Man uses his Spider Signal light for the first time in this story. ---- Trivia *Spider-Man is erroneously called "Super-Man" once in this story. *This issue also includes a Spider-Man pin-up page and the first "Spider's Web" letters section (two pages long). ---- Recommended Readings: * ---- Related Articles * ---- External Links * http://www.alaph.com/spiderman/back_issues/asm003.html *http://www.samruby.com/AmazingSpider-ManA/amazing_spiderman_003.htm ---- Previous Issue: Amazing Spider-Man #2 Next Issue: Amazing Spider-Man #4 Return to Comic Selection : Amazing Spider-Man 1963 ----